Korthan
|origin = The Dream Zone|occupation = Lord of Chaos and Destruction|skills = |hobby = Listening to relaxing music. Playing the piano.|goals = |crimes = |type of villain = Omniscient God Wannabe|image = Photo on 12-13-19 at 10.19 PM.jpg}} Korthan, or better known as Kortanitus, is the overarching and main antagonist of the fantasy series The Dream Zone. '' His origin is unknown, although legends say he was born from the chaos of the planet Torra's creation. Korthan seems to see killing and murder as fun, as he told Charles that he killed almost all of House WItherra in "self defense." He is considered to be a Celestial, god-like beings that control certain aspects of life. But Korthan does not consider himself as a god, or a Celestial, for that matter. Korthan lives outside of time and space itself, where he was regenerating himself as the Orbs of Power were slowly reunited. Appearance Korthan appears to be a pyramid with an eye on each side of the pyramid. Other than that, he has an almost humanoid body. He wears a bow tie, a black suit with black pants, and black shoes. He has pale white human hands. Korthan also has an alternate form, which he uses when he reaches ultimate power, or just upset. The alternate form makes Korthan's pyramid head red and the eyes black with red pupils. the bow tie transforms into shoulder blades, which house sickly green flames. His body becomes almost specter-like. A split in the middle divides Korthan's upper body and the lower body. The features of the specter body appear to have nebulas. His arms are normal expect for his hands, which become large and resemble gloves. The glove like structures have eyes. Personality Korthan's power rivals that of the Power Master, but he never discusses that. Korthan is sadistic and psychotic, as he kills millions and an entire army simply for his amusement. Korthan has mentioned before he killed House Witherra as an act of self defense. He is also responsible for the destruction of the ancient cities hundreds of years before. He is also a prankster and views everything as a joke. He has mentioned time and time again that ravaging Demor was the most fun he ever had in all of his existence. Despite being a sadistic psychopath, he is also surprisingly level-headed and carefully executes his plans. He was even able to manipulate Mistress Ravyn into collecting the students youth to fuel his power. It was too late when Ravyn realized Korthan's true motives. He is also a prankster, as he leaves little tricks around Demor that leave inconvenience for the Witherra twins and Kara. Korthan has no regard for life in general and constantly manipulates people for his own gain, and he is incapable of feeling any remorse for his actions. Powers and Abilities Korthan has an unlimited set of powers. However, they are restricted to the Orbs of Power, and he doesn't use all of the powers available to him. When all three are reunited, he gains their abilities. The Orb of Time gives Korthan the power to reverse time, control it, and stop it altogether. He can also kill someone by natural aging using the time powers, as well as revival. The Orb of Destruction gives him the power to manifest chaos itself. He can warp reality, warp the land, manipulate the air, water, and fire, as well as creating deadly beasts known as the Orivine Beasts. Finally, the Orb of Wisdom gives Korthan the ability to see the future. He can also see an opponents move before it even happens. Even with the Orbs of Power, Korthan still has more abilities. He can manifest himself in dreams and create nightmares. He can also create false visions as long as he is in the victim's head. Korthan also has the ability to project himself in the Astral Plane, as well as clairvoyance. Despite his infinite powers, he still cannot compete to the powers of the Power Master. He was even defeated by the ancient God-Stopper spell, uttered by the last wizards of House Witherra, used thousands of years when the Power Master attempted to destroy Torra. He can also be destroyed by the ancient super weapon, but it failed in ''Dream Zone #6. He can be revived by the Orbs of Power, but even those have a limit, having a one-time use per 10 million years policy. This also means they can be destroyed so that they can never resurrect Korthan. Victims * 'The Oracle of Demor: '''She was killed when Korthan exploded her palace. She was killed instantly by the blast. * '''Dr. Eliot Stone: '''She was turned inside out. * '''Royal Court Member Obidiah: '''He was killed when Korthan suffocated him. * '''Watson: '''He was killed by laser blast. * '''Royal Court Member Winsdor: '''He was electrocuted by Korthan in front of Malfa, who he spared. * '''Mistress Ravyn: '''She was seemingly killed inside the main tower of the Xorthus Academy, which collapsed as the school blew up. * '''Many Xorthus students: '''Killed when Korthan blew up the academy. * '''Lord Hawthorne Blake: '''He was killed when Korthan undid all the magic Blake told him to do, which, unfortunately for Blake, meant reversing his eternal youth. When it was reversed, Korthan's power killed him, his remains a mere skeleton. * '''All of House Witherra: '''All died trying to stop Korthan, who was defeated in the end. * '''Countless Terra inhabitants: '''Died during Korthan's conquest of Terra before being stopped by House Witherra. * '''Countless Demorians who banded up to fight Korthan for the last time: '''Were killed by Korthan personally, or his army. * '''Countless Candyworld citizens: '''He killed countless inhabitants of Candyworld. He is also responsible for Sugarplum's demise. * '''Sugarplum: '''Killed by an explosion that took place in the Cake Tower. Quotes Trivia * Korthan admits to have challenged the Power Master many times. * He may be inspired by Bill Cipher, the main antagonist of ''Gravity Falls. * Korthan himself dose;t know how he came to life, saying he just remembers darkness and then covered in slime. * Even if Korthan succeeded in taking over the whole universe, he would still be stopped by the Masters of Existence, which are evil Celestials. * Korthan enjoys music a lot, saying he rather fancies jazz and classical music. * Korthan shares some similarities to Bill Cipher. - Both are pyramids and have reality warping powers. - Both can project themselves in people's dreams * Korthan mentioned having a friend he had whose name he can't and won't remember. Korthan then quickly says that he killed him by turning him inside out and throwing him off a cliff. * Korthan is not capable of feeling pain or any other feeling that requires love, such as remorse. * Korthan makes his first physical appearance in a segment in Dream Zone #1. Category:Male Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dream Master Category:Master Manipulators Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:OCs Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Omniscient Category:Trickster Category:Pranksters Category:Mass Murderer Category:Immortals Category:Giant Category:EnderMater45's Villians Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Chaos Master Category:The Dream Zone Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Overarching Antagonists Category:Psychotic Category:Complete Monster Category:Dark Lord Category:Deities/Gods Category:Villains who killed the hero's family/friends Category:God Wannabe